


Sans the smol and angry

by WickedTimes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry smol, Ask in the comments, Multi, Runs completely on requests, Swapfell!Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedTimes/pseuds/WickedTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got any ideas for Swapfell Sans stories? I'd be happy to do this instead if sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Swapfell sans. God I know this fandom has way too many goddamn AUS, but I just want to add the cancer. For any one confused Swapfell is just the love child of underfell and underswap. Sans Is a tiny angry evil smol set on destroying the humans or something and papyrus is just underfell sans but he's papyrus.  
GO AHEAD AND ADD TO THE CANCER PIT BY GIVING ME PROMPTS.


	2. Help me help you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from: Hex   
> Sans favorite treat is on the top shelf.  
> The shelf only Reader can reach.
> 
> He's too stubborn to ask for help.  
> His brother isn't home right now, so he can't forcefully get help.  
> So, he tries to get it down himself.
> 
> Shenanigans ensue.

You were laying about on the sofa playing games on your smart phone. Sans had left from his usual spot on your lap in favor of upgrading his torture room. You shudder just thinking about it. Poor little guy could be crushed by one of those spikey....balls or spikey chains...or anything else in that room that involved spikes. You think about stupidly going in there to check on him but there's a chance you might die, from I dunno...penatration(heh),and besides Mewls needs more frisky bits.

Who will feed your precious virtual cats if you're dead. Certainly not Sans since the brothers last pet, the pet brick was thrown at Papyrus and shattered in a fit of rage(a temper tantrum). And Papyrus didn't give two shits about what happened to your dumb virtual cats(his words not mine). "Don't worry Mewls, I won't let you die." Just then you hear a loud crash that made you drop your phone. Screw the cat you were finding out what the hell that was! You find Sans the scary and scornful laying on the kitchen floor next to a broken ladder.

"OW Fuckin ladder good for nothin Papyrus piece of lazy trash!!!"

He stands up and dusts himself off. Not noticing your presence he climbs on the counter and reaches for the relish jar. You can already see this won't end well as you rush behind him. He slips on his cape and falls into you ending with you both on the floor and him sitting on your chest because you lacked the strength to catch and hold him.

"Female! I did not demand for your flesh pillows to save me..as nice as they are." You push the skelebun off of your boobs.....ow.

"That wasn't my intention, I was trying to keep you from having a great fall, cause I wasn't looking forward to putting you together again."

He scoffed."I had the situation perfectly under control! And if I didn't, you'd put me together if I said so you wretched female!"

You sigh cleaning up the mess he made on the floor.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?"

He frowns and looks to his feet. "I am not weak ____." He sweeps up the various ladder bits on the floor knowing you loathed bending over to sweep. "I don't want you to assume I am uncable of doing something as simple as reaching a jar of relish." "If I can't do that what good am I to yo-"

"So what if you can't reach it?" You kneel down to cup his cheek. "You're the terrifying and merciless sans! You're the best at making toture devices, and you strike fear into the hearts of humans everywhere, heck you told me Toriel made you Captain of the royal guard!,if that doesn't make up for your height I don't know want does!"

He's trying hide his adorable smile with cape, and then to your suprise he starts laughing. "What's so funny!!" You frowned.

"You female!" He say in between giggles. "I don't know what possessed you to attempt to catch me when you're barely taller than me!" You grin.

"I don't think height has anything to with my lack of strength but you are right..the only person that could get that jar without really trying would be Papyrus." 

Sans fumes. "PAPYRUS THAT SHITLORD!,HE DID THIS." "I mean I can get it down I just have to stand-" "WHERE IS HE!BY TORIEL'S NAME HE COULD HAVE SAVED ME THE HUMILIATION-" You give him a quick kiss on the cheek and he stops ranting instantly.

"Ey ____, you left your phone on the floor so I grabbed it, btw I figured out your password I am not amused, anyway the only cat I fed is the one you named after sans, all the rest are ethier starving or dead." 

Papyrus looks at his brother In his flushed and dazed state. "He's fine right?" He asks you. "Well you did kinda put the relish jar out of his reach." You frown at the older brother. "Wha-......Oh no! That's the a prank jar I was planning on using on his birthday, I actually went out to get some more." 

He places the jar on sans' head" Here ya go boss. Sans is dead silent with his eyes dark, hollow, and unforgiving.

Papyrus sweats a bit before walking out of the kitchen. "I would love to relish this moment but I gotta go to grillby's !" He teleports away. There's a moment of silence before you're the one to break it. 

"See...he didn't mean it!" You remove the relish jar from his head and place it in his hands with a spoon.

 

"..........."

 

 

"..........." 

 

 

 

"You named a cat after me?"


	3. Love Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from 7HotChocat1  
> 
> Maybe Sans doesn't quite understand the concept of love when he feels it, while Reader does nice and thoughtful things for him? Idk I think it's be cute. -_-;;

Sans had just come home from work. He knew that Paps was out god knows where and you were somewhere in the house passed out.  
As he expected you had crashed on the couch.   
You looked satisfied with yourself, content and beautiful.  
The house was clean from top to bottom, you'd always made sure of that.   
He actually would've preferred to watch you clean to modifying his torture room.   
The way you hummed and smiled sent his soul a flutter and brought his magic to life.  
What the hell are you putting in his food some kind of soul poison? He went into the kitchen finding a plate of food next to a pile of crumbs.  
The crumbs was pap's mess since the sticky notes you wrote had their meals labeled.   
He took a minute to devour everything before making his way to the sink.  
The sink also had a sticky note but this one was orange writing in a lazy Papyrus font.  
It read 'Thanks for the grub squirt'  
Papyrus....washed dishes.  
Yeah there was definitely something in this fucking food.  
He muttered as he wiped off the table.   
Damned Papyrus..he wanted to do the dishes for you.  
No! The terrifying Sans does NOT do labor for some human wench!  
You should consider it a privalage to slave over a hot stove to prepare dinner for such a formidable overlord.  
Though it is nice to see you sleep like that...  
He shakes his head them goes to his room.  
It's clean? Since whe-  
You  
Of course it was you.   
The bed was neatly made and his text books were arranged by subject.  
You didn't have to do this..  
You never have to do this..unless he commands of course, which he rarely does.  
But you'd do it anyway.  
Sans stares blankly at the neatly made bed then forms a malicious grin.  
He yanks the blanket off and ruins your hard work.   
He tips toes in the living room and slowly approaches your sleeping form.  
He tosses the blanket over you and sits down in front of the couch.   
He supposed you should be allowed to rest for a moment in return for your services.  
He'll be sure to examine you whenever you cook from now on.


End file.
